Pillars are used in vehicles to provide support between a lower body portion and a roof portion of the vehicle. A quantity of pillars may depend on the shape, size, and body style of the vehicle (e.g., coupe, sedan, wagon, etc.). A sedan is a vehicle with a body that has 3 compartments, (engine, passenger, cargo), two rows of seats, and 3 pillars on each side of the vehicle. Pillars may be given alphabetical letter designations in order from the front to the rear of the vehicle while viewing the vehicle in profile. Typically, a pillar at the front of the passenger compartment is designated an “A-pillar”. A pillar between the doors of a sedan would be a “B-pillar”, and the pillar in the back of the passenger compartment would be a “C-pillar.” Pillars are implied where there is a break between doors or glass, even if there is no vertical support at the break. As such, in some vehicle body styles, a pillar may be skipped. For example, some coupes may not have a B-pillar, but the rearmost pillar is designated the “C-pillar”. In some vehicles with 3 or more doors on a side, the additional pillars between the doors would be designated “B1”, “B2”, etc. In some vehicles, a pillar may define an edge of a field of view outside of the vehicle from a vantage point in the passenger compartment.